当喜羊羊与灰太狼遇上飞哥与小佛 When Pleasant Goat meets Phineas and Ferb!
by Jerry Tong Kai Wei
Summary: 如果有一天，喜羊羊与灰太狼遇见了丹村的神童时， 会是什么事呢？ For those who understand Chinese and do not, I am just willing to make this story for fun! Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf meets Phineas and Ferb crossover! Just translate or read it if you want to, please!
1. Chapter 1

第1 章

灰太狼最近去参加了一个狼族的抓羊大比武活动…

"这是我发明的抓羊机器~"灰太狼指着旁边的一个大家伙说。

狼评委瞟了瞟灰太狼轻描淡写道："哦，抓羊…抓了多少只了？"

"这个那个那个这个…抓得羊都跑了…"灰太狼看着脚底，脸都红了，"不过这没关系，我有信心它能抓到羊！"

狼评委喊道："好了别说了，保安！把这个捣乱的家伙给我赶出去！"

灰太狼被赶出了比赛场，感觉得很伤心。突然，他看见在门口游荡的巫师狼，装作没看见，继续向家走去。而巫师狼却把他拦下来了，"小伙子，比赛结束了？比的怎么样？"

灰太狼却不理他，继续向前走。

"喂！我可有一个捉羊的宝贝啊，叫'超级无敌异时空抓羊机器2000'。现在正在搞促销，只要…恩…五十万狼币就可以了！"

"五十万？！你直接去抢不就好了！"

"这位兄弟，你所不知了，一只羊在我们狼族能换1000狼币，而我的机器能一下子吸100只羊~你算算，几次就能回本？再说了，青青草原羊那么多，还那么肥。还愁挣不到钱吗？"

灰太狼被说的两眼直冒光："好的，我买了，等下，我没那多钱…"

"我看你家狼堡不错，那我就亏点，便宜点卖给你吧。"

"好了，成交！"灰太狼爽快地答应了巫师狼，带着他的机器回家了。

回到了狼堡时，听到消息后的红太狼生气的将五六个平底锅全拍在灰太狼脸上，"你这个笨蛋，长得难看，家里没钱，现在连唯一的房子你都给人家了，你…"

"老婆。"灰太狼慢慢地将头伸了出来说，"我还有我的抓羊法宝，以后咱们就换一个更大的狼堡。"

"我带小灰灰回娘家了，没房子没羊别来找我。"红太狼将衣服收拾好之后带着小灰灰出门了。

"回娘家！回娘家！"小灰灰说。

在羊村, 灰太狼带着他的"超级异时空抓羊机器3000"来到了羊村的大门口，没等小羊们到齐，就打开了机器…瞬间天相骤变，乌云密布，不久出现了一个大漩涡"哈哈哈，小羊们，等着被我吃吧！"

"喜羊羊！发生什么事情了！"沸羊羊抱着一棵大树，想阻止自己被漩涡吸进去。

"我不知道！灰太狼，你又在搞什么！"喜羊羊用手挡着风，努力睁开眼睛，大声质问。

"都跟我回家吧…等下，回家？我还没设置漩涡的另一端…完了完了！！！"灰太狼急忙翻看产品的说明书，怎料这是三无产品。不久机器的功率自动加强。众羊和灰太狼都被吸进了这个巨大的漩涡中…

* * *

在另一间时空， 就是丹村…

灰太狼被传送到飞佛家一旁的大马路上，看见了很多很奇怪的人。也被这些丹村的人当做了怪物与色狼，被当街追赶…无奈之下，冲进了飞哥与小佛家的后院。

"嘿，小佛我知道今天要做什么了！今天我们就…"飞哥比划着蓝图，倚着大树对小佛说。  
小佛点点头，准备着蓝图和工具。

突然，后院的门被"踢"开了。"伊莎贝拉，是你吗，你今天好奇怪啊…等等，你是谁？"飞哥转过身，看到了灰太狼…

灰太狼顿时被这个红色头发，整张脸都是鼻子的美国男孩吓了一跳。"这这这…这是哪里？"

飞哥镇定了下，对灰太狼说："你好，这里是丹村，这是福林家的后院，我叫飞哥，他是我的兄弟小佛，你呢？"

"飞哥小佛？哦，我是青青草原上大名鼎鼎的大王兼大发明家灰太狼。误打误撞来到这里。想要回青青草原，嘿，你们在做什么呢？"

刚刚出门的伊莎贝拉打了一个喷嚏】

"我想…今天的计划明天做吧，今天我们就帮助这个灰先生回家。"飞哥对小佛说。

小佛继续点头，"等等，还有一些小羊跟我一起来的，他们是和我一起来的，帮我把他们抓回来。"灰太狼摸了摸手掌，露出狡黠地笑容。

"嘿，小佛，泰瑞呢？"

* * *

在杜芬舒斯的邪恶企业，六只羊成功地来到了杜芬舒斯家的大阳台，一到就被杜芬舒斯的小笼子给关在了一起。"沸羊羊你的脚挤到我了！"懒羊羊大喊道。

"鸭嘴兽泰瑞，你可终于来了。你知道吗…"杜芬舒斯回头看到了小羊们，"对不起啊。那个莫来管队长没告诉又有新密探了，这是给鸭嘴兽泰瑞准备的笼子…对了鸭嘴兽泰瑞呢，他应该要来了…唉，怎么换了…"

"也好也好，看我的新发明—信号终结者！"杜芬舒斯揭开了那块布，现在应该他开始讲述他的背景故事了…

杜芬舒斯就便讲了他的背景故事："在我长大的时候，说实话那个时候我还很小，我的母亲，那个只爱我弟弟的母亲，给我那个道貌岸然的弟弟买了一部电话，可是我没有！我的母亲，只会偏袒我的弟弟…所以，从小我就有一个梦想，就是让他的电话打不出去！打不出去！你知道吗？！今天，我精心策划了几十年的蓝图，当然现在已经被我锁起来了，终于做成了这个—信号终结者！这样，我不仅能使他的办公大楼没信号。我还可以控制整个三周地区，这样，就只有我和我指定的人能打电话了哈哈哈！"

"我很邪恶，跟着我的话做，唔唔！"（电话铃声，出自《十大金曲一》）杜芬舒斯离开了管小羊的笼子走到电话前。拿起电话。

"喂，凡妮莎？"

"爸，妈今天有事，说叫我到你那去看看。"

"哦。"

"嘟嘟嘟…"

"那是你女儿？"喜羊羊问，他想着从笼子里逃出去。

"是啊，很优秀吧，我知道她跟我一样邪恶，你问这个干什么！专心听我讲故事！"杜芬舒斯说。

* * *

在OWCA的总部…

现在是弗朗西斯·莫来管布置任务的时间："密探阿泰，我们接到联络员的指示，发现在杜芬舒斯家的附近刚刚出现了一片特殊的磁场，当我们靠近时却侦查不到任何异常，快去查清楚，祝你好运，密探阿泰！"

泰瑞敬礼之后，然后骑上他的"飞车"出发了…


	2. Chapter 2

第2章

泰瑞到了杜芬舒斯的家，踹门而入… 

"鸭嘴兽泰瑞？你知不知道，这是你这个月踹坏的第二十一扇门了！今天才二十二号啊！"等他习惯性的说出这一段话是，不经意地瞟了瞟泰瑞，又看了看一群羊。"什么！他是特务，你们是谁！" 

可泰瑞还没等杜芬舒斯反应过来，瞬间就给了他一个飞身踢，杜芬舒斯瞬间向后仰躺在地板上，慌乱之中，杜芬舒斯摁下了信号终结者的开关，泰瑞抢过遥控器，摁下了自动毁灭装置，

然后拽上了那群被锁在一个小笼子里的羊，从阳台跳了出去。

另一边，在飞佛家的后院… 

伊莎贝拉推门："嘿，飞哥，在做什么呢？等等，他是…" 

"哦，伊莎贝拉你来了。"飞哥抬起头，看着伊莎贝拉说，"他是灰太狼是我们的新朋友，他误入丹村我们正在想办法帮他回家，哦对，还有他的同伴。" 

"这个长得很奇怪的女生是你的朋友？"灰太狼问飞哥。 

"奇怪？我长得奇怪吗？"伊莎贝拉有一点生气。 

"好了，伊莎贝拉，来丹村的都是我们的朋友…"飞哥劝着伊莎贝拉。小佛却一直埋头在拧螺丝。 

许多分钟后，灰太狼花了巨资买来的"超级异时空捉羊机器3000"就在飞佛这兄弟俩手中变成了"大脚抓羊机器2000"，蓝图都是灰太狼先生画的，虽然飞佛他们并不知道这玩意是用来干什么的。 

"我的超级无敌抓羊机器！哈哈哈！喜羊羊，你等着瞧吧！"灰太狼高兴地自言自语起来。 

"吵什么吵！你没看见我和史黛西正在通电话吗？"凯蒂丝嚷嚷着打开她房间的窗户，看到一个硕大的机器映入眼帘，有点七窍生烟得大叫，"都给我站住！别动，我要去告诉妈妈，你们要倒大霉了！"凯蒂丝以她在逃避猎豹的速度"跑"下楼去。 

"走我们去抓羊吧！"灰太狼对飞哥他们说。 

"抓羊？你不是要回家吗？"伊莎贝拉问。 

"哦，说错了…去把和我一起来的羊找回来。"灰太狼急忙更正。 

"可是凯蒂丝要我们在这里等。"飞哥说道。 

灰太狼大吼："我不管，你们一定要去！"说着带着飞哥小佛和伊莎贝拉上了机器，走出了后院。 

这时，凯蒂丝拉着琳达来到后院，却早已空无一人，琳达早已习以为常，漫不经心地说："凯蒂丝，这里什么都没有，你到底要我看什么？" 

"可可可可可可可可可可…分明有一个大家伙的…一定是'神秘力量'！他又帮助了我弟弟！"凯蒂丝大叫着，被琳达拉进了家中…

在丹村的某一个地方，灰太狼正在漫无目的的搜寻着小羊们，他知道如果不把小羊们抓住，他和老婆也许只能住丈母娘家了。可是，小羊们在哪里，他不知道。 

忽然，在远处反弹了许多次的信号终结者发出的强力干扰信号击中了灰太狼他们的捉羊机器人，"大脚捉羊机器人2000"一下子就失了控，不听使唤起来，介于使仪器彻底瘫痪的信号经过了多次反弹，剩余的力量已经不足以让他的机器瘫痪，只能使得这个"大脚捉羊机器人2000"失去了控制，甚至貌似…"有了自己的思想。"飞哥说。 

"灰太狼先生，快跳！失控了！"飞哥说。 

"不行！我的财产都靠这个机器！没了他我的老婆孩子怎么办！"灰太狼急忙说。 

"飞哥，给跳伞。"小佛说道， 准备跳下来。

灰太狼抢过了跳伞说："你们也不许走！！"顿时陷入了僵局，灰太狼丝毫不退。这时，泰瑞正带着羊儿们在天上飞，因为羊儿们实在是太重了（当然了，比杜芬舒斯和莫来管还重）泰瑞没有拉住，羊儿们掉了下去，撞到了大厦，笼子开了。 

众羊一股脑地冲向了灰太狼的抓羊机器，而泰瑞看到了自己的主人，匆忙的记下地标然后飞走了。抓羊机器由于超过限重，这使得"大脚抓羊机器"越发的失控，这机器甩动脑袋（就是驾驶舱）将羊儿们和灰太狼还有飞哥他们抖落，伊莎贝拉撑开一个起先就拿好的降落伞，抓住了飞哥，小佛，灰太狼也抱住了飞哥的腰，伊莎贝拉狠狠地向灰太狼瞪了一眼，喜羊羊也抓住了灰太狼的脚，大家就一起晃晃悠悠地着了地。而大脚机器却向着城市的另一个方向走去… 

"喜羊羊，都怪你！你陪我老婆和孩子，还有我的狼堡！"灰太狼气急败坏地大叫。 

"灰太狼大叔，你的老婆和孩子关我什么事啊？"喜羊羊耸耸肩。 

飞哥摇摇晃晃地站了起来，指着一群羊，对灰太狼说："这就是你说的那群和你一块来的朋友吗？" 

"朋友？谁跟他是朋友！"羊儿们异口同声。 

"飞哥，我的抓羊机器还能不能找回来。"灰太狼转过头问。 

飞哥挠挠了脑袋，摇摇头，这时小佛拿着一只笔在纸上写些什么，"我们的机器人朝九点钟方向走去，他已经有了自己的思想。" 

"飞哥？你好，那个机器人是你们造的吗？"慢羊羊拄着拐杖上前询问道。 

"是啊。"飞哥慢慢地张开了蓝图，"是灰太狼先生策划的，我和小佛还有伊莎贝拉修改制作。话说回来，你们不是要回你们是世界吗？" 

"是啊，我们都被灰太狼的机器被吸进到这里。"美羊羊上前。 

"小佛，我知道今天下午要做什么了！"飞哥对小佛说。 

"等等！我的抓羊机器不回来我是不会走的！你…你不帮我去找我就自己去。不过我要…"

灰太狼顺手将在一旁啃草的懒羊羊提起，"你们会后悔的！" 

说着，向远方走去，懒羊羊一直在灰太狼背上哭闹，可小羊们却没有一丝点子。 

小羊们顿时惊慌了起来，喜羊羊一直盯着脚底，很显然，他也没有什么好的点子，飞哥他们拿着蓝图，也不知道应该说什么来安慰他们。 

喜羊羊做了他的招牌动作之后， 就便喊道："想到办法了！"喜羊羊转身，将手伸给飞哥，"你好，飞哥，请把你手上的蓝图给我看下好吗？" 

飞哥将蓝图递给喜羊羊。喜羊羊说："这是…大脚抓羊机器2000？我明白了！" 

"飞哥，我们需要这个机器帮助我们回家。现在这个机器在哪？"喜羊羊兴奋得问。 

飞哥指了指刚才灰太狼消失的地方说："就是刚才那个暴走的机器。" 

"完了…"羊儿们说道。


	3. Chapter 3

第3章

"我恨你，鸭嘴兽泰瑞！"

在终结者毁灭的同时，杜芬舒斯瘫坐在地上喊出了他的台词，看了看周围满是碎片的地板，发了一句牢骚，"他不知道我每天都要把家里打扫一遍么？恩？这是…" 

杜芬舒斯看到了地板上一块长方体状的遥控板高兴地大叫起来："我的信号终结者遥控板！哦对了，我今天早晨忘记把毁灭装置按到遥控板里去了，但是这好像没什么用了吧。"说着，站起来想要将遥控板扔进垃圾桶。无意中碰到了按钮"前进"。瞬间，整幢大楼开始摇晃起来。杜芬舒斯急忙躲在一旁的桌子下面大喊救命，几十秒之后，大楼不在晃动，可杜芬舒斯家阳台的光线却被一个硕大的机器人给遮住了。杜芬舒斯起身向阳台走去。 

"嘿，这个是什么东西？莫来管的新宠物？嘿，大家伙，问你话呢！"杜芬舒斯一手叉腰，用扫把指着这个机器人不满地说。 

"大脚抓羊机器人2000"伸出他那比杜芬舒斯还大的手。将杜芬舒斯一把抓上自己的头部—"驾驶舱"。不停发出"大王，大王"的声音。杜芬舒斯瞬间明白了：信号终结者的光线击中了这个大家伙，现在他听自己的了！ 

这时有一个邪恶的念头，在杜芬舒斯脑中浮现：统治丹村！ 

这时，带着懒羊羊的灰太狼看到了抓羊机器人，上面还有一个"药剂师"。灰太狼顿时气不打一处来，拿着大喇叭，大吼道："你个药剂师！敢偷本大王的东西！" 

"药剂师？我是个邪恶科学家，只是穿了件白大褂。"杜芬舒斯看了看自己身上，无奈地说了句。 

"把本大王的机器还给我！"灰太狼拎着懒羊羊，三下五除二地就爬上了驾驶舱，趴在驾驶舱的玻璃上大吼。 

"原来这机器是你的…对不起，我只是想拿着这机器统治丹村。既然这样，就还给你吧。"杜芬舒斯看了看手上的遥控器， "等等，你要统治这里？！"杜芬舒斯刚要起身，灰太狼伸出手制止了他。 

"当然。"杜芬舒斯捏紧了遥控板，"我很邪恶！这是我的邪恶企业的一部分！" 

灰太狼了解了，"但。说好了，丹村的所有羊都归我！""灰太狼你快放了我！" 

一直挣扎的懒羊羊终于喊了出来，"喜羊羊救命啊！" 

"小胖子，你给我闭嘴！"说着，灰太狼将懒羊羊的口水垫塞进了懒羊羊的嘴里，让它说不出话来。  
"

羊肉？当然可以，但是比起羊肉，我更喜欢吃牛排。"杜芬舒斯想了想说。 

灰太狼听了都无言，杜芬舒斯对灰太狼无语地眨了眨眼睛："好吧。"

此时，在飞哥与小佛的家… 

美羊羊担忧地扯着喜羊羊的手， 说着："喜羊羊，怎么办啊！" 

沸羊羊上前安慰美羊羊："一定会有办法的。" 

飞哥也插不上嘴，与喜羊羊攀谈起来。 

"喜羊羊，虽然我不知道发生了什么，但是你们是要回去是吗？"飞哥问了他的新朋友。 

"我们还需要救出我们的同伴，懒羊羊。" 喜羊羊回答着。 

"我们也许可以帮你们。还有我的兄弟小佛。"飞哥说道。 

"谢谢你，飞哥！"喜羊羊很感谢得跟飞哥道谢。 

"来丹村的都是我们的朋友，是吧，小佛？"飞哥说道。 

羊儿们和飞哥小佛他们带着一些发明，出门去找懒羊羊他们了。 

杜芬舒斯带着灰太狼，哦不，是灰太狼带着杜芬舒斯在城市里搞破坏，因为抓羊机器人实在是挺高大的，所以踩扁了好多建筑物，人们落荒而逃。半座城市顿时慌乱了起来，人们四处逃窜，而灰太狼却依然乐此不疲地破坏着。 

这种行为引起了杜芬舒斯的不满："喂，小子，这个机器听我的！你在干什么！毁灭丹村？那以后我的外卖谁送！" 

"这是本大王买的，当然是听我的！快把遥控器交出来。"灰太狼厉声喝道。 

杜芬舒斯双手紧紧握住遥控器："这是我做的机器。" 

灰太狼一手将遥控器抢回到自己手里，杜芬舒斯想上去抢，却因为没有站稳，从驾驶舱中摔了下去，而灰太狼也开着抓羊机器人走了。 

此时，正在半空中飞的泰瑞在进行着他的任务，他的手表顿时响了："密探阿泰，我们监测到杜芬舒斯又有了一个额…那个啥…叫…叫…凯尔！那个机器叫什么名字？！" 

凯尔回答："报告长官，是抓'大脚抓羊机器人2000'。" 

"对，就是这个机器，快去阻止他，祝你好运，密探阿泰！"莫来管第二次布置任务，泰瑞敬礼，掉头向杜芬舒斯家飞去。 

"救命啊！"杜芬舒斯大喊，他马上就要掉地了。 

这时，泰瑞飞过将杜芬舒斯接住，两人在落在大厦上，泰瑞要开始动手，可是找不到他的终结者。 

"等一下，我的机器人被一只狼抢走了！"杜芬舒斯站了起来，拍拍身上的土，不满的说。  
泰瑞掉头就走。 

"喂，鸭嘴兽泰瑞！我知道他在哪！"杜芬舒斯把泰瑞叫住。 

泰瑞回头，将杜芬舒斯绑了起来，带上了车，一起去找那个"抓羊机器人"。 

众羊与飞哥他们也到达了那幢大厦的下面。 

飞哥抬头，看见一辆车子在添上飞，上面还有一个"药剂师"和一只"密探鸭嘴兽"，"嘿，

小佛，我不记得做过会飞的车，而且把他送给一个'药剂师'和一只像我们的泰瑞一样的'鸭嘴兽'啊。" 

小佛就便摇摇头。 

飞哥耸耸肩，将一张地图拿出来说："不过，这不是重点，我们现在要找到这个抓羊机器人。" 

喜羊羊："飞哥，这行吗？" 

飞哥说："一定可以的！喜羊羊，你们都是我的朋友，我一定会尽全力帮助你们的，是吧，小佛~" 

村长说："我们现在就开始吧。" 

羊儿们和飞哥他们异口同声喊道："好！"


	4. Chapter 4

第4章

"嘿，鸭嘴兽泰瑞，你知道吗？那个老兄抢了我的遥控器还把我推了下来，我敢说这辈子除了我那个道貌岸然的弟弟罗杰·杜芬舒斯，就他最让我让我…" 

杜芬舒斯还没说完，泰瑞来了个俯冲。非常"平稳"地将飞车停在了大厦上。 

泰瑞看到了那个暴走的机器人，就毫不犹豫地跳了出去。 

"嘿，小佛，你看那只会飞的鸭嘴兽像不像我们的泰瑞？" 

小佛抬头地看。 

"可能是我看错了吧，我们的泰瑞它什么都不会做。"飞哥耸耸肩。 

这时泰瑞已经跳上了灰太狼的机器的上面，试图爬进去。 

灰太狼也意识到了，操纵抓羊机器人的手在玻璃前乱晃："你这个两栖哺乳动物，快给我让开！我还要抓羊！" 

泰瑞顺利地躲开了灰太狼，进去后与灰太狼厮打起来，一个飞身踢，将灰太狼从驾驶位上踢离摔了下去，而泰瑞也被拽了下去，信号终结者的遥控板却依然留在了机器人上。 

机器人再一次失去了控制，完全暴走！ 

整个三洲地区不止是丹村，都陷入了恐慌。抓羊机器人不停的将一旁的大楼拔起，人们都像疯了似的在街上乱窜。 

"大家抓紧！不要被人群冲散！"喜羊羊抓住了飞哥和村长的手。大家一时间就慌乱了起来。 

"喜羊羊！懒羊羊呢！！"沸羊羊抓紧后说。 

"不知道！等等，那个在机器人上面白白的东西是什么！"喜羊羊回答。 

"懒羊羊！"众人异口同声。 

这时，在机器人上，懒羊羊被绑在座椅上，眼泪早已流成了面条，默默地想着：喜羊羊，快来救我啊！这时，机器人的摇晃开始更剧烈了，懒羊羊吓的直哆嗦。 

在泰瑞与灰太狼的打斗中… 

杜芬舒斯在一旁围观。 

灰太狼看到自己的筹码没了，一下子不知道说什么好："你…你们…赔我机器人！" 

杜芬舒斯："把我的终结者还给我！不对…我说的是遥控板。" 

泰瑞两手叉腰，不耐烦地出了一声："Krrrrrr…." 

杜芬舒斯就说道："好吧，泰瑞。"

没多久，三人就从大厦上下来了，一出门，就撞见了飞哥与小佛他们，泰瑞看到了主人，立即脱掉帽子，变成了一只普通的鸭嘴兽。 

飞哥看见了泰瑞，高兴地俯身将泰瑞捡起，说："泰瑞，原来你在这儿啊。" 

杜芬舒斯惊讶地说："嘿，鸭嘴兽泰瑞呢，跑的真快！" 

这时，灰太狼悄悄走到喜羊羊旁边，抓住了喜羊羊的手，"喜羊羊，我看你这下往哪逃。" 

"灰太狼，现在的当务之急是找到并控制住机器人，你现在抓了我们连家都回不了啊。"慢羊羊拄着拐杖走上前说。 

灰太狼寻思了一下，心想到家也能将小羊们一网打尽，"好，我答应今天先不捉你们。" 

"下一步应该怎么做呢？"美羊羊着急地问道。 

小佛回答道："将机器人恢复正常。需要再中一次光线。" 

飞哥说道："嘿，泰瑞，你在这里呀。可是我们到哪里去找蓝图做啊，现在开始画也来不及了。" 

杜芬舒斯猛然惊醒："蓝图！？我有！！" 

众人欣喜若狂。随着杜芬舒斯回到了他所居住的公寓里找到蓝图并且重新制作"信号终结者"。  
杜芬舒斯在人群中慢慢地挤到了他的楼下，却忘记自己忘记带了大楼的钥匙，摁起门铃来，便回答着，"喂喂，是格林太太吗？" 

"是的。" 

"我是住在你楼上的楼上的楼上的杜芬舒斯。我还问你借过糖和布丁。" 

"糖和布丁？我们家已经没有了。"说着，慢慢悠悠地挂掉了。 

"喂喂。" 

杜芬舒斯又摁响了另一个。 

"喂，快来帮我开门。" 

"你是谁？" 

"汉斯·杜芬舒斯！我不久前叫你开过门的你忘了！上次机器人暴动那会。" 

"你是谁？" 

"杜芬舒斯博士，你的楼上。" 

"你是谁！？我听不清楚。喂喂！" 

"汉斯·杜芬舒斯！" 

对方不再讲话生气地挂掉了。 

"下次找房子一定要找一个有好邻居的，还要便宜。"杜芬舒斯边想边掏出铁丝准备撬门。 

这时，远处传来飞哥的声音："杜芬舒斯博士，这里！" 

杜芬舒斯抬头，只见飞哥他们乘了一架直升机，"小佛运用了随地的一些材料组装起来的，飞到你家应该没有问题。" 

三下五除二就进到了杜芬舒斯的家中，去蓝图这一切仿佛是那么简单。在飞佛的帮助下，杜芬舒斯很快就完成了信号终结者，哦不，是"信号终结者2"这个大家伙很难搬出杜芬舒斯的阳台，喜羊羊他们决定去将抓羊机器人引过来。


	5. Chapter 5

第5章

就在喜羊羊准备出发的时候，灰太狼却跳了出来。 

"喜羊羊，还是我去吧。"灰太狼低着头说道。 

"灰太狼先生…"美羊羊说。 

"那是我所有的家当，还有我的孩子，我的家庭…"说着，灰太狼下意识地揩了揩眼。 

"灰太狼好可怜啊。"美羊羊看了看喜羊羊，说道。 

"那…灰太狼，你跟我们一块去。"慢羊羊说道。 

"谢谢你们，我保证今天不吃羊了。"灰太狼说。 

羊儿们就冒了一身汗。 

"小佛和我还有伊莎贝拉会在这里协助杜芬舒斯博士测试终结者，嘿，泰瑞呢，他又去哪里了？"飞哥说。 

伊莎贝拉拿着扳手，"刚才上楼的时候就没看见泰瑞。" 

小佛就点点了头。 

"我们出发吧！"灰太狼兴致冲冲地说。 

喜羊羊和灰太狼他们离开了杜芬舒斯的阳台。一出门就看见了泰瑞，泰瑞戴上了帽子。 

灰太狼上前："你这只可恶的鸭嘴兽，我现在要去找我的家产，你来拦着。" 

鸭嘴兽泰瑞出的声音，"Grrrrrrrr" 示意让大家上来。 

秉着保护丹村的责任，鸭嘴兽泰瑞在不与主人见面的前提下只能默默帮助小羊们和灰太狼一同抗击这暴走了的"抓羊机器人"。 

"抓羊机器人"在"信号终结者"的作用下在市中心弄坏了很多建筑，弄得很多丹村市民在街上逃窜，懒羊羊在驾驶位的旁边被绑住了手脚。 

"小胖子！"灰太狼看见了机器上的懒羊羊大叫起来。 

"懒羊羊！糟糕！我们刚才又把他忘记了！"喜羊羊的眉毛挤在了一起。 

"抓羊机器人"在一步步地靠近小羊们。脚步沉重，整座大厦都开始摇晃了起来。 

泰瑞驾驶着"飞车"行驶到了接近机器人的地方，灰太狼忍不住先跳了上去，一脚跨在了机器人的驾驶舱里，但这时，机器人还是不停地摇晃着，灰太狼险些要掉下去，"救命啊！"灰太狼大喊道。小羊们顿时慌了神，这时暖羊羊用力地推了一把前面的美羊羊，五羊顿时就扑到了机器人的驾驶舱里。 

灰太狼好不容易从羊群堆里爬了出来。跌跌撞撞地扶着座椅去摸操纵杆。 

"给我往那里走！"灰太狼咬着他的牙齿，用力拨动操纵杆。机器人总算慢慢悠悠地向杜芬舒斯家移动了。。

这时，在杜芬舒斯家，"飞哥，我想说…"杜芬舒斯绕着手指。 

"杜芬舒斯博士，有什么问题吗？"飞哥抬起头。 

"是这样的。"杜芬舒斯挠挠脑袋，"我突然想起来这个装置是完全毁灭掉机器的信号装置的…" 

"我们可以把能量调弱一点。"小佛转动着按钮说道。 

"哦。好的。"杜芬舒斯失落地走开了，这是他精心准备了几十年的蓝图，现在…竟然被两个

小孩子组装，他不经意地叹了口气，走到了鸭嘴兽泰瑞娃娃身旁轻声说："鸭嘴兽泰瑞…" 

灰太狼努力拽着，小羊们在一旁帮灰太狼一齐推。好不容易才移动到了杜芬舒斯家前。 

"飞哥！！飞哥！！"喜羊羊大喊。飞哥和小佛推着机器走出阳台。插好插头准备发射激光。  
激光发射了，正中机器人的时候， 就把它炸掉了。 

"成功了！"喜羊羊高兴地大喊，"我们可以回家了！" 

这是"抓羊机器人"渐渐停止了运动。看起来是飞哥的机器成功了。 

这时，杜芬舒斯，一把走上去，抢过小佛的遥控器暗暗地说："我今天终于可以实现我的复仇计划了！" 

泰瑞站在门后不知所措（因为飞哥与小佛在房间里）忽然，泰瑞发现信号终结者有控制能量大小的装置，便将能量悄悄的拨到最小，又从门口悄悄地走了。轻轻地关上了门。杜芬舒斯迅速地将发射口对准了市政府。 

"杜芬舒斯博士！你在做什么？"伊莎贝拉拍了拍杜芬舒斯的肩。 

杜芬舒斯将遥控器放到背后，悄悄地摁下了按钮（成功发射）："没什么…我要去给我弟弟打一个电话。" 

杜芬舒斯拨通："喂，罗杰？罗杰·杜芬舒斯？" 

"您所拨打的用户不在服务区…" 

（这时…"阿嚏！"罗杰·杜芬舒斯正在某座山里度假。那里没有信号。） 

"成功了！我终于成功了！我是天才杜芬舒斯！哈哈哈！" 杜芬舒斯邪恶地笑着。 

这时，凡妮莎进门，"爸，你在…做什么？" 

"没什么，凡妮莎，我今天带你出去吃。"说着，拉着凡妮莎的手往外走。 

"嘿，爸，他们是谁？" 

"差点忘了。"杜芬舒斯一拍脑袋，只见飞哥和羊羊他们已经乘着恢复的抓羊机器人回到了飞佛家的后院， 就高兴地笑了笑。


	6. Chapter 6

第6章

在飞哥与小佛家的后院，"今天真的超棒！"飞哥兴奋地对着大家说。

美羊羊对飞哥说："飞哥，我想我们应该回家了…"

喜羊羊上前："飞哥，小佛，伊莎贝拉，我们真的很高兴认识你们…"

"我终于逮到你们了！飞哥小佛你们要倒大霉了！"凯蒂丝从树后跳了出来，"妈妈就在屋子里！"

"他是？"慢羊羊问。

"我老姐，凯蒂丝·福林，她一直这样。"飞哥耸耸肩。

小佛这时正在修改着抓羊机器人，完成了工作后向飞哥看了看。

"我想我们应该要回去了。"喜羊羊说道。

小佛启动了抓羊机器人。

"再见！丹村欢迎你们！"飞哥大喊道。

突然，喜羊羊他们和灰太狼还有他们的机器人一起消失在夕阳的余晖下。

这是，凯蒂丝拉着妈妈匆匆地来到后院，"妈妈你看！"凯蒂丝自豪地向后院那个"抓羊机器人"的方向伸出了手。

"凯蒂丝，你又要我看什么？"琳达不耐烦地说。

"可可可可可可可可可可可…"凯蒂丝开始脸部抽搐，随着妈妈一起进了房间。飞哥看着凯蒂丝进了房间，两手一摊，笑了笑。这是看到了地上的泰瑞。

三人一起蹲下抚摸着泰瑞的毛发。小佛说："泰瑞，原来你在这里呀。"

* * *

在羊村，灰太狼苏醒了，发现自己躺在羊村的门口，地上倒着的羊儿们。趁他们还睡着时将他们灌进了麻袋。

灰太狼迅速走到了狼堡，就推开了门。

"谁啊。"坐在狼堡王座上的巫师狼说道。

"你这个骗子。"灰太狼气急败坏地说，"快把我的家还给我，这个破机器给你！"

"这可由不得你！"巫师狼轻蔑地笑了笑。然后拿出合约。

灰太狼气得说不出话，拉着喜他们准备出去。

"等等。"巫师狼看见了灰太狼的口袋，灰太狼就便回头看一看。

"你的口袋里装了什么？"巫师狼问，它貌似闻到了一股羊的气息。

"灰太狼，快放我们出去！"沸羊羊大喊。

"灰太狼，我们一起吃好不好？"巫师狼擦了擦口水对灰太狼说。

灰太狼回答："羊给你可以，先把狼堡还给我！"

巫师狼想了想说："可以，那我就用狼堡跟你换机器人还有羊~"

"成交！"灰太狼想也没想就答应了。

果然，巫师狼守信用地将狼堡归还给了灰太狼，灰太狼也将羊和机器一并交给了巫师狼。  
在交换之后，灰太狼又不干了，在看到巫师狼撕毁合约那时，将羊抢了过来，巫师狼也跟着开始抢，最后索性与灰太狼打了起来。

一会后，喜羊羊他们也醒了，看到灰太狼他们在打斗，就趁着这个空隙逃回了羊村。

"羊村里的羊都是我灰太狼大王的！"灰太狼大喊道。

"灰太狼你不讲信用。"巫师狼放开了灰太狼，向后退了几步。

灰太狼回过头看了看口袋："我的羊呢？！"

巫师狼两手一摊，带着机器人走了，回了一句："我还不稀罕卖给你呢！我去卖给其他比你更加厉害的狼！"

"我的羊！可恶的无良商贩，我一定会回来的！！"灰太狼朝天大喊。

就这样， 喜羊羊与他的新朋友飞哥与小佛都过了美好的一天， 互相认识新朋友与帮忙， 这就是友谊与合作的力量， 卡通世界是个美好的世界， 会有人交上新的朋友。


End file.
